dork_diariesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoey Franklin
Zoey Franklin is the best friend of Nikki Maxwell and with Chloe Garcia. She is 14 years old, and like her friends Nikki and Chloe, is a dork. Personality Zoey is nice, sweet, and loyal. She always stands up for Nikki, along with Chloe, when people pick on her. They seem to be great friends, being the "dorks". She is understanding, a self-help enthusiast. She is very sassy and refuses to let Nikki feel down, as shown in her reluctance to let Nikki sulk all day. She is a great friend to Nikki and Chloe. Zoey has short black hair that curves at her shoulders. She sometimes puts her hair in pigtails (shown in Gallery). She usually wears blouses, jeans, and a few accessories much like her friends. She is African American. Family Zoey is shown to have a very strained family. Her parents have separated, creating a distance. Her father has married a new woman, whom Zoey gets along with. Zoey's mother is an attorney and her father is a producer. Zoey claims she has "two mother figures"; them being her grandmother and mother, who can be a little overbearing. Despite this, Zoey shows deep love for both sides of her family. Friends Zoey's friends include Nikki Maxwell, Chloe Garcia, Brandon Roberts, Marcy Simms, Marcus, and Theodore L. Swagmire. They all go to the same school and they are very fond of each other. Love Interest Zoey's romance has been mentioned in the series, she had a crush on Jason. They danced, but her heart was broken when Jason asked someone else to another event. In the sixth book, however, she asked Theodore L. Swagmire III to the Sweetheart Dance, who said yes, showing their mutual attraction. Gallery With-Chloe-and-Zoey.jpg Diaries-2-10l3gp7.jpg Looking-out-the-window-dork-diaries-13975761-300-274.gif Zoey.png|Zoey Italy-Nightmare-942x1024.jpg image.jpg|Why I'm thankful for Chloe and Zoey! I really hate when my mom....jpg|I really hate when my mom... Why Chloe and Zoey didn't call after the concert.jpg|Why Chloe and Zoey didn't call after the concert. Why I should NEVER, EVER dance again.jpg|Why I should NEVER, EVER dance again! Fan Story about Principle Winston.jpg|Fan Story about Principle Winston The Last Summer Sleepover and a Big Secret!.jpg|The Last Summer Sleepover and a Big Secret Fan Story of my Summer Surprise Fun Day .jpg|Fan Story of my Summer Surprise Fun Day Why the Summer of 2013 will be THE BEST SUMMER EVER.jpg|Why the Summer of 2013 will be the BEST SUMMER EVER Happy_New_Year!.jpg|Happy New Year! Celebration.jpg|Happy New Year! Let's celebrate! HappyBFFYear.jpg Celebration.jpg Happy New Year!.jpg Why the Summer of 2013 will be THE BEST SUMMER EVER.jpg Fan Story about Principle Winston.jpg Why I should NEVER, EVER dance again.jpg Why Chloe and Zoey didn't call after the concert.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters from Tales From a Not-So-Talented Pop Star Category:Characters from Tales From a Not-So-Fabulous Life Category:Characters from Tales From a Not-So-Popular Party Girl Category:Characters from How to Dork Your Diary Category:Characters from Tales From a Not-So-Graceful Ice Princess Category:Characters from Tales From a Not-So-Smart Miss Know-It-All Category:Dorks Category:Blog Characters Category:Member of Franklin Familly Category:African-American Category:Guru Category:Smart Category:Brown eyes [hair